Charlotte Nguyen
'''Charlotte Nguyen '''is a retired pâtissière who has worked at Dimanche and a supporting character in Gourmet Hound. She is also the mother of Heath and Madeleine Nguyen. Appearance Charlotte is a middle-aged woman who has grey eyes and dark grey hair, which is in a sort of bob cut. Some hair near her face has turned white as a result of her aging, but she is still considered and considers herself beautiful, claiming that Heath is lucky to have her good looks(insert superscript here). She is most often seen wearing nice, casual clothing or a chef's outfit during flashbacks. Personality Charlotte is a very charismatic and energetic woman, in contrast to her son. Lucy Fuji also thinks so, as she described her as charismatic in a pastry documentary to Heath. Charlotte has most likely been like this for a long time since Graham Ramos has stated that she sounds like she hasn't changed. She very much adores Brie Malik and is very eager and excited to have a simple conversation with her. Additionally, she is a caring woman who realized her mistakes at Dimanche. History/Background Charlotte, along with Chef Palmier and Chef Bartlett, enrolled in Lynn Fuji's Cornflower Blue Culinary School. During her first few weeks at the school, Charlotte felt out-of-place; she was alone in that city, not counting her ex boyfriend. Sunday was her "date day", Palmier's special Sunday dinner day, and Chef Bartlett simply was out of town and felt alone. Lynn, overhearing their conversation about missing the comfort of home-cooked food, invited them to have Sunday dinner with her. Slowly, they had Sunday dinner together less and less often, until one day the three decided to open a restaurant, which they named "Dimanche", after the French word for "Sunday". This was where the rest of the Dimanche chefs were brought together, until Bartlett's departure, which resulted in Charlotte's eventual resignation. Relationships Brie Malik Brie, along with Heath, was Charlotte's apprentice and during that time they grew very close. Charlotte was fond of Brie for her persistence and hard work in becoming a chef, and even offered her the chance to go to Europe and work at restaurants. Brie immediately accepted, but at the last moment, was offered a space for her cafe by Chef Bartlett and abandoned the trip to open Gourmet Hound. Regardless, Charlotte still loves talking to Brie, and Brie has great respect for Charlotte. Graham Ramos Charlotte's relationship with Graham is quite neutral; they are on good terms, but haven't been close. Charlotte tried to convince Graham not to leave Dimanche after he lost his sense of smell, and the two both have mutual respect as chefs. Lucy Fuji Lucy and Charlotte don't know each other well, but they both like each other as people and are connected through Lucy's grandmother, Lynn. Former Dimanche Chefs Charlotte, being a previous co-owner of Dimanche, is very respected by the former Dimanche chefs. She had a friendly and loving relationship with all of them. Trivia Charlotte is quite well known for her charismatic personality and excitement in talking to Brie. Charlotte's food association comes from an icebox cake of the same name. Leehama describes it as "a cake lined with bread, cake, or cookies and filled with custard or fruit puree." https://www.webtoons.com/en/drama/gourmet-hound/ep-133-charlotte/viewer?title_no=1245&episode_no=137 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Former Dimanche Chef Category:Minor Character